


The Knight and Her Dragon

by IMur223



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Female Dragon - Freeform, Female Knight, Independent Princess, Knight, Knights - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, fairytale, princess knight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMur223/pseuds/IMur223
Summary: Usually, the tales of dragons and princesses have weak, helpless princesses kidnapped by the vicious, cruel dragon. This, however, is a different tale. This is the story of a princess that bested the dragon in a fight, and demanded that she be allowed to stay. This is the tale of The Lady Knight.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The Runaway

Darla Solace was so, so very tired of parties. She was tired of everything it meant to be a princess, really. She was tired of corsets and lace. She loved the way dresses flowed, they were fine, but she preferred not to have lace scratching at her, and corsets were too tight, barely allowing her half a lungful. It wasn’t just that, either, she could have dealt with those things. It was all of the “Sit up, child!” “Behave properly!” “Princesses are not to be allowed swords!” Did she mention how she was meant to be married off to a disgusting oaf of a man? Dexon was an awful man who would surely abuse her, but his kingdom was full of wealth, and that was all her family cared for. She would not stand this any longer. She had been training with a sword ever since she was old enough to lie about it, and she could surely fight her way through any guards that caught her. She was leaving this place, and never looking back.

It was in the middle of the night that Darla left the palace, running further and further into the forest with a bag of things she might need. A coin purse, a single outfit, and a dagger hidden underneath, just in case she found any trouble along the way. With a sword strapped to her hip, she trudged on. It was easy, really, to sneak past the guards. They were looking for someone going in, not out, and so they were stationed at the entrances, and not around windows. It had been a few days, and she had, in fact, gotten into a few fights here and there with those that wanted her money, but she had her sword hidden beneath her dress, and nobody had thought that the well-dressed lady would have such a thing with her. One day, it had begun to rain, and she was looking for shelter when she stumbled upon a cave. It had giant furniture, and the table had no chairs to sit at. 

The only reason she realized that it was a dragon’s home was because it had a pile of riches in one corner. It wasn’t much, and nothing seemed particularly valuable, but it was there. It was mostly coins, but there was the occasional shard of colored glass or a glass figure. It seemed that this was a rather thoughtful dragon, not taking much. It reminded Darla of her hobby of collecting things like old buttons. She was broken out of her trance by a growl from the entrance area. She had been seen. Without giving her a chance to react, the dragon attacked. She pulled out her sword and blocked the attack. Weaving and dodging like she had practiced so many times before, Darla jumped up and placed her sword to the back of her neck, pushing down just hard enough to draw blood. “Surrender.” she ordered. The dragon whimpered but nodded slightly. Suddenly, it clicked. This was a perfect spot! 

Nobody would think to look for a runaway princess in a dragon’s den, especially one so far from her kingdom. If the dragon could find food and water here, so could she, and she would at least have company. This was the best idea she’d had since she ran away, though that wasn’t much time at all. A smile spread across her face as she jumped down from the dragon’s back. “You have to let me stay here.” Darla blurted, her smile becoming a smirk. “Erm, what?” the dragon asked, confused. “I bested you in a fight, you surrendered, I am going to stay here. I don’t want to go to any place that I could be taken back to my kingdom from, and this place must have resources if you can live here, so I am going to stay with you.” Darla ordered. “I don’t have a choice, do I? I’d really rather not. Can’t I just-” Darla interrupted her rambling. “Nope, I’m living here. I won’t take up that much space, anyways, and I’ll get all the resources myself, but you don’t get to choose a different option.” She declared. And that was that. She soon collected tools from various makers and began to settle in with the dragon, which she learned was named Anelle Sala.


	2. A Seed of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first knight arrives at their cave, and their friendship begins.

It was on her twentieth day living there that she encountered her first knight. She had been inside the cave, working on the door to the hole she had created in the wall of the cave when a call rang out from the cave entrance. “Dragon, I have come to slay you! Come out and fight!” She sighed and put down the part of her project that she had done, grabbing her sword and dagger and rushing to the sound of the annoyance. Anelle may be rather awkward and clumsy, but she was really the only company that Darla had. And besides, it would be rather cruel to allow her to be killed, and Anelle was rather kind. Darla ran toward the man, and struck him with the hilt of her sword while his back was turned. He fell over with a rather undignified shriek of surprise. He turned to face her, but froze when he saw a woman in rather expensive clothes. “You must have been kidnapped by the beast! Fear not, I will save you! Come with me.” he exclaimed, starting to get to his feet.

Darla grabbed his arm and yanked his sword away, placing her own to his throat. “I’d really rather not. So far the dragon is the only intelligent being I’ve come across. Now leave, and do not threaten her again.” she ordered, glaring at the idiot. He trembled, and quickly nodded, scrambling backward and fleeing. Darla sighed, knowing he would tell whoever he could about how she was there, likely speaking of her as a brainwashed princess. “Thank you.” said a voice from behind her. She whirled around to face Anelle, smirking. “I don’t think it’s very good etiquette to let your host get killed.” she said. “Oh, erm,” Anelle stammered. “Still, I-I should at least thank you. You could have just let me fight him.” “I could have, but seeing his face when he realized was so much more entertaining. Though, I think we should make sure we’re ready for more knights. He’s likely gone off and told a tale of a damsel in distress, and that’s sure to bring dozens of them.” Darla sighed.

Anelle nodded. And so they worked, placing small traps along the way to the den. Sheets of bark and leaves over pits and twigs that would loudly snap, all marked by small clusters of rocks so the two could avoid them. The comfortable silence was only broken by requests for more of one item or another as they concentrated. For the most part, Darla worked on the smaller details while Anelle dug the holes and brought the materials. They worked well together, and were done in about an hour. “I think this is enough.” Darla finally said, wiping sweat off her forehead. “Any more and there might not be space to walk.” Anelle giggled. “Yeah, I guess.” She replied. They both walked inside, taking care to avoid the traps. So far, they had mostly avoided each other, but Darla had enjoyed working with her, and just for a moment, it had felt comfortable. She didn’t want to lose the chance to learn more about Anelle, as spending the rest of her days in awkward silence didn’t sound very nice.

“Do you have anything you would like help with?” she asked, trying to sound confident. This was the first time she had tried spending any more time with Anelle than was necessary, and about three weeks in was an odd time to try. “Oh, well, uh, I do have an idea. I want to get a few books to read, but I can’t exactly go into a village to ask for any. Do you think you could get a few books from a village? You can use some of my hoard, I don’t really need it. It’s just there because I, uh, like the way it shines. I wouldn’t really notice it anyways.” Anelle mumbled. “Of course! What kind of books would you like me to get?” Darla questioned. “Could you get a few story ones, and a few about history?” Anelle asked, beaming. “Sure!” Darla chirped. And with that, she was off to find the nearest town. It took a few minutes for her to remember where the road was, but once she did, it was easy to get to a spot she remembered, and even easier to let her memories of traveling the paths take over.

She might have people there that remembered her, but she was sure that she wouldn’t be recognized. Her hair was a bit more tangled, she was far more tanned than she had ever been before, and she was wearing fur clothes, not the silk that she had worn before. She strode into the bookshop and started to look through it. She saw a few of her favorites, which she bought for both of them, and a few history books. She chose to buy the least biased of them. She paid for the books and left, walking back down the path at a slow pace. She stopped a few times to admire the scenery, crouching down to look at a flower or looking up to see the sunlight filtering through the leaves. She soon got back to the clearing in front of the cave. She smiled and weaved through the traps, stopping at the entrance to call out “I’m back!”. Anelle turned and smiled, nearly running to her. “Thank you so much!” the books just fit in a stack in Anelle’s palm, and her eyes lit up as she saw them. “You’re welcome.” Darla replied, smiling as she saw how excited Anelle was to have the books. This was turning out to be a good day.


End file.
